


Welcome Home

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4, SallyVonHum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Drarry fluff and smut, M/M, NSFW, Top Harry, very smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: There are hello kisses, and then there are kisses given while wearing black lingerie. Just a smutty retelling of that one time Draco surprised Harry after work. Welcome home, Harry Potter.





	Welcome Home

* * *

 

 

 

_**Your lips?** _

_**I kiss that.** _

_**Your Body?** _

_**l hug that.** _

_**Your heart?** _

_**I want that.** _

_**My smile?** _

_**You cause that.** _

 

_\- Anonymous_

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a harrowing day at the Ministry of Magic and Harry was more than ready to head home for the night. As He saw the lights on in the house a deep sense of peace invaded his soul. The warm glow served as a confirmation that Malfoy was there waiting for him to come home.

 

For Harry, Draco was the very definition of what the word home meant. The building could crumble, and his earthly possessions could be destroyed, but as long as he had Draco life was wonderful.

 

Pulling out his key ring, Harry found the correct one and opened the front door.

 

“Welcome home, Potter.”

 

Harry’s mouth gaped open, and his green eyes widened in shock…pleasant shock but still.

 

He had only expected to come home to a cooked meal, or at least a set of open arms ready for a hug. Leave it to Malfoy to take it up a notch and be leaning against the living room doorway in black lingerie.

 

Damn!

 

Mhmm, the black silk looked hot against the man's pale skin.

 

“To what do I owe this delight?” Harry undid his tie, and removed the navy suit jacket…placing both on the small table by the door.

 

“I was able to leave work early, and on the way home I noticed this naughty outfit in a store window. I have been wearing it ever since I got home.” Draco sauntered over to Harry, stroked a hand down the white dress shirt, and stopped at the zipper of the navy dress pants. “Do you understand what this silky material has done to me after wearing it for over three hours?”

 

Harry gulped, “Tell me.”

 

“It compels me to be…bad, Potter.”

 

“H…how bad?”

 

“So bad that we will be incapable of walking correctly for at least a week.”

 

Harry pulled out his wand and jokingly conjured up some walking canes. “Well, maybe these will help.”

 

Draco took hold of one and slid the end up Harry’s leg…stroking it against the bulge pushing out at the crotch, “I want you to fuck me in the open door so anyone driving by can see us.”

 

“Draco, we can’t do that.”

 

The cane was tossed away as pale fingers moved forward to unzip Harry’s pants, and reached in the boxers' slit to pull out the hard cock. “Oh, I think we can do it. There is no need for us to get naked. I actually want to be fucked in this outfit.”

 

Draco turned around to show Harry the opening in the panties. “So you see, we would not be required to remove anything.”

 

Harry just stared at that tantalizing slit in the black fabric, “Fuck!”

 

“Well yes, that is what I want you to do, Potter.”

 

Harry moved aside and pushed the front door wide open. “Hold onto the door frame and don’t let go till I have your ass filled with cum, and your dick has soaked those pretty black panties.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Draco made a sexy X between the two white slabs.

 

Harry moved forward and ran his hands up those stocking-covered legs. His index fingers pulled on and slid up the straps holding the thigh-highs in place. That pale ass beckoned Harry as if it had cast the Accio spell on him.

 

Kneeling behind the sexy prat, Harry spread apart the cheeks and pushed his tongue through the slit in the panties. Fuck, he loved being dirty with Draco. Every part of the man’s body was delicious.

 

And as his tongue brushed against the puckered rim, Harry realized it wasn't tightly shut…it was gaping. “You naughty man! What have you done?!”

 

Draco laughed, “That is for you to discover.”

 

Harry’s tongue moved back to the opened hole and thrust inside. It hit something hard and plastic. “A butt plug? And shoved past the rim too?! Fuckn’ hot, Malfoy.”

 

“I thought you would enjoy it, Potter.”

 

“Oh, I absolutely do…but now it must go.” Harry carefully pushed an index finger into Draco’s ass and latched it onto the end of the butt plug. He dragged the seven-inch sex toy out and tossed it on top of his discarded suit jacket…the black silicon was still slippery from the lubricant Draco had used to shove it inside.

 

Standing up Harry grabbed Draco’s slender hips and rubbed his hard cock against the man’s ass. “So this means I don’t have to be gentle since you're already prepared.”

 

“Oh, fuck yes! Please just force your dick all the way inside…I thought about you doing that ever since I slid on the panties.”

 

“Were you naughty? Did you allow yourself to cum?”

 

“No. I wanted to wait for it…wanted it to happen because of your cock being inside me.”

 

“Excellent.” Harry slammed all the way inside without warning. “Mhmm, so wet and warm.”

 

A car horn honked and Harry looked over Draco’s shoulder at the shocked passerby. He waved at the vicar’s wife, “Just lovely, that should make this Sunday's service more interesting.”

 

“Who the fuck cares what that old biddy thinks?! We only go because Mother makes us. Maybe now we can sleep in on Sundays.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Wouldn't...”

 

SLAM!

 

“that...”

 

SLAM!

 

“be...”

 

SLAM!

 

“nice.”

 

“Hell, Harry!”

 

“Yes, that is where your father will say we’re headed...”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“…If we stop going.”

 

Harry’s hand moved around then and started to rub against the cock trapped by the black silk panties. “Fuck! You've stained it already. I can feel a huge wet spot.” His fingers swirled over the moist area.

 

“You will feel a lot more if you keep rubbing like that.”

 

“Is that a promise?” Harry placed his whole palm over the cock and not only rubbed but also pressed down, “Gawd, you feel so fuckn' good.”

 

Draco's hips rolled into the hand to get more friction, but Harry was having none of it. His hand was instantly removed. “Tsk, tsk, Malfoy. That isn't how you're going to lose it. I have plans for you but only after I fill your ass with my cum. Don't flood those panties before I give you permission or I won't fuck you for the rest of the week.”

 

“Shit, Potter! You did hear me when I said I put all this on hours ago and how it is driving me insane?!”

 

“Oh I heard, Draco, but that's your problem. Suck it up, buttercup.”

 

Draco whimpered as Harry's cock kept thrusting away and repeatedly hit the sweet spot. “Please! Please!”

 

“No.”

 

The guy's knuckles turned almost pure white as Draco gripped the door frame and tried with every ounce of strength not to lose it.

 

There was something so hot about a man not only obeying but having restraint as well. Harry groaned and rammed his cock inside twice more before his eyelids slammed shut and the orgasm sizzled from balls to brain. “Oh fuck, Malfoy…so damn good. Always so damn good.”

 

The man in question wasn't talking, though, since it was taking all Draco had to be obedient. Harry knew this, and as soon as he could think clearly, he immediately got to work on helping his husband out. Removing his sloppy cock, Harry said, “Turn around and kneel.”

 

Draco spun around so fast that Harry had to reach out to steady the eager man.

 

Normally, just having Malfoy kneeling before him was erotic…even when the man was fully dressed. But having the sexy fucker kneeling in black lingerie was quite a sight to behold. “You're so beautiful.”

 

Longing almost screamed from those grey eyes holding Harry's gaze. “Please.”

 

“Please what, Draco?”

 

“Please permit me to cream these panties, Potter.”

 

Harry walked around his prize and savored every bit. “This is what you'll do. I'm going to place my foot under your crotch, and you'll ride my foot till you cum. You can hold onto my thigh, but that's all…no touching anything else, no words, nothing. Do you understand?”

 

“Fuck yes!”

 

Harry moved right up to Malfoy's kneeling form, “Lift up.”

 

Draco did as commanded, and Harry shoved a black dress shoe under the black panties. “Down…now.”

 

The delicious weight and heat of the man pressed down onto Harry's foot. Warm hands wrapped around his right thigh as Draco rode that shoe like a hungry whore rides a cock.

 

And although Harry had said no touching, he couldn't help but reach out his hand, slide the fingers into that silver-blond hair and tug. “My dirty Draco…so sexy and needy. Come on, Malfoy…come on, hungry boy…cum on.”

 

Whimpering and mewing, Draco's forehead leaned against Harry's leg as the guy's hips pistoned away.

 

Harry yanked even harder on the guy's hair till grey eyes were forced to meet green. “I want to watch you lose it on my foot.” He grabbed his own semi-hard cock and started stroking it. “Maybe I should provide something for you to suck on while you work.”

 

Draco didn't require any encouragement as the man's warm mouth latched right onto the offered cock. A vibrating moan reverberated into Harry's flesh.

 

“You like having my dick in that dirty mouth…don't you?”

 

Malfoy, not wanting to let go of the cock for even a second, just nodded and hummed yes. It was so sexy for Harry to stare down his body and see that man staring up at him.

 

Harry started tapping his trapped foot against the silk-clad cock, and that was it. Draco had to fight to keep those eyes on Harry's as the orgasm rippled through the man's kneeling body. “That's it, baby. Drench those sexy panties.”

 

Five more fingers joined the others which Harry had in the blond hair as he started fucking Draco's lax mouth. It didn't take long for the cum to gush down that pretty tongue and throat. “Fuck…such perfection.”

 

Draco was gasping when Harry's fingers and cock were removed. Very puffy lips kissed up Harry's thighs, stomach, chest, and neck as the guy stood. “Hell, Harry, that was spectacular.”

 

Harry grinned at his husband, “Yes you are, Draco. You amaze me more each and every day. I love you so damn much!”

 

“I love you too, Potter. Oh, and by the way…” Draco leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips, “Hello. Welcome Home.

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
